


Post-Conference Cocktails

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Erica and Joan have a drink.[Wanted to try a different pairing. More of a writing exercise than anything else. Please don't hate me, Freaky Tits and Frerica shippers...]





	

Joan saw her as soon as she walked in.

The first-timers were always obvious, however hard they tried to look confident.

Joan, being a master at reading people at the best of times, could easily recognise the wide eyes, quick glances around the room between periods studying the long rows of bottles behind the bar intensely, not to mention the scent radiating from them that was a delicate blend of anxiety, anticipation and plain fear.

This woman, however, was also familiar.

Joan had spent much of the last two days observing her from across various rooms, in fact.

They had been briefly introduced on the first day, but had been in different seminars for most of the conference and the blonde had been swarmed by eager, sweaty - and probably married - men during every single break.

Joan always relaxed a little when she was away from home and despite her wariness, she had managed to find a couple of other women she found just about tolerable enough to spent time with. Much to her own surprise, she had almost enjoyed meeting them for dinner at the same Sydney restaurant every night of the week.

In the talk that morning she had been lucky enough to find herself sitting directly behind the object of her interest in the lecture theatre, spending a not-unpleasant hour watching the way she played with her hair, sending the scent of cherry shampoo floating backwards.

About halfway through the talk, Joan had watched as the blonde woman had taken her phone out of the handbag tucked neatly under her chair and discreetly checked a couple of websites. Joan, with a clear view of the screen, had watched with increasing interest, raising an eyebrow and feeling a wave of excitement go through her as she recognised the web page she was looking at.

Then, slowly, she smirked.

So, that evening, Joan had breezed into the cocktail bar, full of only the classiest lesbians, of course. Not to mention that many came with impeccable taste, if her past experiences were anything to go by.

As Joan had expected, the blonde was sitting alone at a small corner table, obviously uncomfortable. She had a nearly-empty glass in front of her. Seeing this, Joan went directly to the bar to order, before taking two drinks over to the other woman's table and sitting down opposite her without saying a word.

She slid one of the glasses across the glass table.

"Oops!" she drawled, reaching out to adjust the small red fruit in danger of falling out of the glass, "You're losing your cherry."

The woman frowned as she tried to place the imposing woman who she had suddenly found sitting opposite her. The tall woman was wearing a knee-length black dress that fitted her curves perfectly, showing a generous amount amount of cleavage. It tightened around generous hips and what looked very much like a perfect bottom. The thin strap of a red silk bra was peeping out from under the dress.

"Joan Ferguson. We were introduced on Monday by that lecherous boss of yours."

This was clearly the right thing to say, earning Joan a relieved laugh as realisation dawned.

"Of course! Yes, he is rather... _familiar_ , isn't he?" she said, shaking the proffered hand, "Erica Davidson."

After a firm handshake and a little small talk, Joan decided not to ignore their current location, however much she was sure the woman opposite her wished to pretend it was just any other generic cocktail bar. One just happened to be full of women in various displays of friendliness.

"It's your first time in a place like this, right?" she asked, picking up her own cherry and placed her lips around it, sucking it slowly off its cocktail stick. Once in her mouth, her tongue made a very brief appearance as it licked her lips teasingly.

Erica found herself mesmerised by the sight, all kinds of dirty thoughts about the older woman's lips and tongue going through her head.

Abruptly, she stood up.

"Another drink?" she choked out, heading to the bar without waiting for a reply.

Joan sat back and shrugged her dress off her shoulder slightly, revealing even more of her soft skin.

She wondered where they would go. Not her hotel room. Maybe Erica's, as long as they could avoid being seen by all the other people attending the same conference. Just imagine the gossip if they were.

Of course, there was a rather convenient alleyway behind the bar, if she remembered correctly. Although, if they were going to use that, she should probably pop to the loo and slip her knickers off. They would only get in the way, after all.

Oh yes, Joan thought, toying with the empty cocktail stick.

She was going to enjoy this. She was going to enjoy this very much.


End file.
